Kiss and Make Up
by Darth Mer-Mer
Summary: the incredibly sophomoric, less than resplendent and altogether embarrassing first piece of Inuyasha fanfiction by Darth Mer Mer. Nothing if not amusing...OOC abounds and over dramatics run rampant over the lawn.


Oh my Gawd! I found this file on a disk that was buried in a pile of stuff from Freshman year of High School…how embarrassing! I had forgotten about this story until one of my good friends, Regan-chan reminded me about it. I didn't think I should post it…But I thought that you all might enjoy the early works of a psycho….love you all, I own no one, they only live under my bed, digging through the piles of old papers…Darth Mer Mer DarthMerMer@hotmail.com

Kiss and Make Up…the incredibly sophomoric, less than resplendent and altogether embarrassing first piece of Inuyasha fanfiction by Darth Mer Mer

"Inuyasha, I am going home and that's final!" Kagome shouted in the general direction of her nemesis. Why did she have to do this every single time that she wanted to go back to her world? The stand off had started almost an hour ago. The half demon was trying his damnedest to look fierce, but lately he just ended up looking like a hurt puppy. Kagome huffed back at him. If Inuyasha had any sense in that tiny dog brain of his, he'd realize that she had always come back before and always would. Kagome sighed, wondering if the real reason he didn't want her to go was the shards or something else…

Shippo the fox demon leapt into her arms. The little kitsune buried his head in the soft cloth of Kagome's blouse. Bushing out his fox tail, Shippo turned his big dewy eyes up to the schoolgirl. "Kagome," He nuzzled closer, "please don't go so soon, you just got here!" 

Inuyasha grabbed the little fox demon by that same bushy tail and yanked him away from Kagome's chest. "And just what do you think you are doing?" He growled.

Shippo just grinned and whispered, "Jealous? Betcha wish that you were me just then, huh?" He left a small trail through the sky as he went sailing from the demon dog's drop kick.

Kagome literally growled at the boy. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes. Now stay here!" His ears flattened against his head.

"I'm not your pet, Inuyasha!" Kagome stamped her foot in the dirt. She was so sick of this. If only her conscious would have let her just yell 'sit' and run like hell for the well. Maybe another psychological tactic would work… "Why do you want me to stay here so badly?" She shouted.

"'Cause I want the Shikon jewel!" He shouted back.

"Any other reason?" She stood her ground and placed her hands on her hips. This would be interesting…

Inuyasha blushed, damn stupid girl, he though. If she'd just listen to reason we wouldn't have to do this every time. "No, what other reason would there be?" He lied.

"Oh, I see." Kagome snarled, her voice colder than ice. "Then go ahead and try to take them. Are you willing to kill me for them?" She knew that this probably wasn't the smartest move she could make, but she didn't care anymore. Let him try, she growled, just let him try it… 

Myoga, the flea demon, whispered quickly to the now furious Inuyasha. "M'lord, wouldn't you think it wise to let this go? A woman scorned is a very worth adversary, one that is almost unable to be defeated." Myoga also made a nice trail in the sky when he flew across it. 

Trying desperately to keep his anger in check, the boy glared at the young girl in front of him. How could she be such a mean spirited, nasty person to say such things?! He had only tried to kill her once and all the other hundreds of times he had saved her life should have overcompensated for that one minor incident. Besides, he didn't want to hurt her…he had actually grown quite fond of her over the last few months. The real reason he didn't want her to go back to her own world was that he missed her when she was gone. Things weren't as interesting without her around. Granted, he would rather have died than admit that. Okay, he thought to himself, just calm down and be really nice to her for a change and try to work this out in a civilized manner. That way she'll think more highly of you…

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome spat out the venomous words. "Too scared? Or are you afraid that you can't take them, like you couldn't take them from Kikyo?" Kagome regretted that even before it came out of her mouth.

Before she knew what happened, Inuyasha had her pinned to a tree with his body. He had both of her wrists grasped in one of his clawed hands. Kagome struggled but he only had to lean in to keep her from moving. Yellow slitted eyes, only inches from her own glowed with anger. Their bodies were so close together that he could feel her heart beat race in time with his own. Then a slow smile spread across his mouth as he leaned closer to her. "Do you want to know what I did do to Kikyo?" His warm breath caressed her ear. "Personally, I don't think you could stand it…even if you wanted to, she couldn't." 

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "Bastard, you bastard, let go of me."

"I will let go of you when I am damn ready to. I have heard that once you taste demon you'll never want a human. At least that's what Kikyo told me." His breath was coming in deep wavering sighs, warming her ear and the side of her face and drowning the other in a mane of white hair. With one quick motion he licked the slight curve of her cheek bone, lapping up the tears that had broken free from their gray prison. 

"Si-"

He covered her mouth with his free hand. "Kagome, just think about what will happen if you say that."

Her eyes widened at the startling image of her trapped under his body, both sprawled on the leafy ground. More tears fell from her eyes. Why was he doing this? It was so unlike him! She felt herself relax. She had caused this, she provoked him. He was an animal. This was her fault. Now he was going to kill her just like she had told him to. Her chest heaved with sobs, damn him, damn him. Why did he have to make her feel like she was about an inch tall. The problem was that she liked having him this close to her, even if it was in violence. What was wrong with her?

Aww, shit…Inuyasha slowly released her hands and backed away. "I-I'm sorry." He turned his head away from her. "I-I'm sorry."

Kagome slumped to the ground, no longer being supported by the half demon. She covered her face with her slim hands and let out the sobs that had been tearing at her chest. The silent forest around them echoed the heart wrenching sound. Shippo and Myoga stood dead quiet at the edge of the clearing, too shocked to do anything but stare. Then Shippo crept towards the girl. Placing a paw on her shoulder, he had time for one breath before she scooped him up and held onto him like he was the last life jacket in a sea of sharks. He gently tried to hold her back but his small arms only reached halfway around her neck. 

Inuyasha watched the whole scene with a bewildered sense of awe. Shippo was glaring at him, Myoga was just sitting there trying to comfort the hysterical girl. He made a small step forward and knelt beside her. But as his hand touched her shoulder, her eyes flew open and she screamed like he had killed her. She batted him away and curled up under the tree. 

Myoga bounced up to Inuyasha. "M'lord, you've scared the lass something fierce. I would advise that you not get too close to the child as of yet." 

"But I-"

"But you nothing. Look at her, look at what you've done." The flea motioned to the young girl curled up in the leaves, her face splotched with tears and hair asunder. Her frail shoulders shook as she clung tighter to the little kitsune in her arms. 

"Fine." The boy turned and walked away into the forest. 

"Wa-wait." Kagome slowly rose to her feet and set Shippo down. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small pouch. "H-here." She held out her hand to him.

Inuyasha crept closer to her, still wary after the last outbreak. He gently clasped what she pushed into his hand. It was the half of the Shikon jewel that they had recovered. Without another word, she pulled the necklace over his head and tossed it into the bushes. Kagome took three steps back, bowed and sprinted to the well. Shippo started after her, but she had already disappeared down the hole. "Inuyasha, go after her!" He cried. 

He just stood there.

Kagome heaved herself out of the well, back into her own time for the last time. That was it. The end of the adventures. The end of the danger. The end of all of it. One small argument had escalated into knock down, drag out fight where things that shouldn't have ever been said had been. She regretted that she hadn't said a proper farewell to at least little Shippo or Lady Kaede. But in those few seconds of his uncontrollable violence, Inuyasha had scared the shit out of her. It would have been okay if he had just smacked her, she admitted that she deserved that. But the violence that had radiated between them in those few seconds, that intimate violence, had frightened her more than anything he could have possibly done. To think that she had actually started to think of him as a human being and not just a half demon. He'd probably still try to kill her now that she'd removed the necklace. Quite frankly, right now, she didn't give a rat's damn if he did.

"I said, put the damn thing back on!" Inuyasha yelled through the door at the old woman. He shook out the necklace, the beads jangling. "Old crone! Are you listening to me?!"

"Ah, I see that ye have wounded yet another young girl's heart, Inuyasha." Lady Kaede wandered around her small hut, cooking up who knows what in her bubbling cauldron. "Although, I never thought that I'd be seein' the day when the great Inuyasha would come beggin' at my door like a stray dog for scraps. And thou wants me to redo the spell that binds you to young Kagome's will?" She raised her eyebrows in earnest surprise at his request.

"I told you, witch, that we had a spat and I went a little too far in proving my point. That is all. The little twit overreacted!" He growled and tried again to put the ring of beads around his neck to no avail.

Shippo sat at the halfling's feet, sobbing his little eyes out. "Oh, Kagome! P-please come b-back! Inuyasha s-scared her s-so ba-aad! Oh, s-she'll never c-come back now! O-oh, why are the Gods s-s-so cruel!? Oh, Ka-kagome!" He curled into a ball around Inuyasha's feet, crying so hard his tiny body shook. 

Lady Kaede somberly opened the door and shooed the two inside. She took down three bowls and spooned the rice gruel into them, passing a bowl to each. Easing her old body down to one of the seating cushions, Kaede spoke the words that she knew she should have long ago. "Perhaps, it is for the best that she has gone home." She slurped the soup in the dead silence that fell over the hut after her words.

She felt the aura radiating off of Inuyasha before he exploded into a colorful use of explicit verbs and adjectives. "What the @#$% do you mean, 'for the best'?!" He growled.

"Have either of you stopped to think of the strain that that poor girl put on herself to appease both you and the people in her own time? She came to me many a time for help and advice. Never once did either of you begin to feel the pressure that Kagome placed upon herself? The poor child was sick with worry over the life she left behind when she was here and she did nothing but worry about you when she was home. She has a mother and a family and friends in her own time. Granted she cared deeply for the both of you, but each in his own way, took advantage of her kindness. You should be ashamed. And you should have the good sense to leave her be if you really care about her. Especially you, Inuyasha….Inuyasha?"

Shippo looked up at the old woman, "He left around, 'she cared deeply…'" 

When Inuyasha stepped out of the well, he was met by Sota, Kagome's little brother. "Uh, Sota, where's you sister?" He was trying to look fierce again. But even the little boy wasn't impressed, Inuyasha just looked sick with guilt. 

"Now isn't a really good time, Inuyasha." The boy replied. "Kagome won't come out of her room, even to eat. All she does is sit up there an' cry." His eyes were searching to see if the demon was the cause of his sister's current state. 

"Are you sure that she doesn't want to see me?"

"Yep, pretty sure. She's afraid that you'll kill her now that you have to jewel and the necklace won't control you anymore." He puffed out his chest. "But I'm here to protect my sis! If you try anything funny, I'll stuff you back down that well an' cement it up quicker than you can say 'Urusei Yatsura'!"

Inuyasha turned a visible shade of green at the thought of the well being closed up. He nodded and sat down on the edge of it, looking even more pathetic than ever. "Sota…"

"Yeah?"

"Your sister and I had a fight." He sighed.

"Yeah I know! You sexually assaulted her!"

Inuyasha fell off the edge of the well. "I did not! Does she really think that!?"

"I don't even know what that means so I don't know if she meant it. I do know that she said that she's never going back through the well again." He looked a little sad at that. "So, she won't be able to tell me about all the adventures you all have anymore."

"Do you know anything that I can do to make amends with her?"

"What are amends?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "Is there anything I can do to make her not be mad at me anymore? Understand that?"

Sota glared back at him. "No wonder she hates you so much! You're mean."

"Soooota…."

"Okay, okay! Well, when Kagome and I get into fights Mom makes us kiss and make up." 

Inuyasha turned pink. "Anything but that. There has to be some other way!"

"Nope, that's the only thing I know that works with my sister." Sota nodded his head for emphasis. "If you want her to forgive you and be your friend, you'll have to kiss and make up first."

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed to a fitful dream. Her comforter was bunched into her fists, spilling linen to the floor and around her waist. Her mouth quivered as the terrible dream showed her the darkest fears that resided in the deepest corners of her heart. Fine beads of sweat sparkled on her forehead, like some kind of obscene tiara. 

Outside of her room, her mother quietly picked up the tray of food that she had left for her daughter. It was untouched. She sighed, something bad had happened in that other world and it probably had something to do with that boy with the dog ears. Mrs. Higurashi sincerely hoped that that half demon wouldn't be the first boy to break her young daughter's heart. God help him if he did, she'd go down that well herself if she had to. She'd drag his doggy rear back to this world and give his a verbal lashing he wouldn't soon forget. 

Buyo, their cat wound his way around Kagome's mother's ankles. He looked up and meowed his rusty, throaty meow, blinking his gold eyes. "Oh, do you want to stay with Kagome tonight, Buyo?" She gently opened the door and let the cat slip inside.

Another set of gold eyes stared out into the darkness of Kagome's room. Perched on her windowsill, Inuyasha watched the cat saunter over to him, leap up beside him and stare at him. "What?!" He whispered to yet another set of accusing eyes. "I know, I know, I'm going to kiss and make up with Kagome…"

He leapt down silently, his bare feet making less noise than the cat's. He made his way to her small bed, careful not to knock anything over. She was having a bad dream. Now he really felt bad. Mentally, he shook himself, it was his fault that Kagome was scared and upset, he had to make it up to her. If this was the only way, so be it! 

Unconsciously, his tongue darted out and wet his lips. He could taste his heart beat raging against the back of his throat. He took a deep breath and leaned down to face level with the sleeping Kagome. Ye Gods, why did it have to be this? Why couldn't it have been a task like killing the Thunder Brothers or Yura of the Hair again? That would have been easy compared to this. He felt his face flush, he had been so close that afternoon. For the gods' sake, he had licked her! Why was this so hard? A little voice inside his head whispered, 'because you care for her.' He pulled back. Why couldn't it have been me having to fight Sesshomaru again, that'd be soooo much easier. He thought.

Kagome rolled over and smacked Inuyasha in the nose with her fist. "No, no…" she moaned. It took him a second to realize that she was still asleep. Still dreaming. Well, there was no use in 'kiss and make up' now, he thought. She'll hit me again. 

Instead, he straightened the spilled sheets and tucked them around Kagome's thin frame. Then, with the utmost care so as not to wake her, Inuyasha curled up at the foot of the bed, much like Buyo always did. The tears still ran freely from her eyes, but Kagome calmed down a little as she felt what she thought was her cat curled around her ankles. Inuyasha rested his cheek against her foot and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'll make it better, I promise. I'm so sorry..."

In her dream, Kagome was all alone in a strange and unfamiliar field. Behind her was a well. The well. The one think that had started this entire mess. In front of her was Inuyasha. He was upset, yelling but she couldn't hear him or his words. Suddenly, the necklace around his throat broke and the beads fell to the ground in a circle. 

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and threw it at her. Kagome screamed and readied herself for the searing agony of death. To her amazement, it missed her by half an inch and buried itself hilt deep into a monster that had been stalking her from behind. She swung her gaze back to the dog demon. He wasn't mad at her! He was still protecting her like he always had! Smiling, she ran toward him only to be stopped cold when she saw another demon behind him. She shouted. But, it seemed that he couldn't hear her either. Without seeing the demon hit him, Inuyasha screamed silently as it's talons ripped through his back and hit air on the other side. Blood soaked into the ground as the monster disappeared leaving Inuyasha to sink to the red puddle of his own life force. 

Kagome ran to his side and lifted his head. His strange gold eyes met hers, for a moment he smiled, and reached up to touch her face. His hand dropped. The fire behind the gold eyes flickered out and he died. "No…no…." Kagome sobbed.

Kagome sat up. Finally she had awoken from that terrible dream. She clutched her pillow to her chest to muffle the sobs. Oh, god. It had been so real, so very real. Inuyasha couldn't really be dead could he?! Was it her fault? Oh, god. Why did she have to be such a baby. He wouldn't hurt her. She knew that and had known it all along. She had to see him! She had to go through the well at least one last time. To make things right if nothing else! Throwing back the covers, Kagome realized that she couldn't feel her legs. Oh, she thought, it must be Buyo! Since it was dark, she simply reached down and stroked his ears. Then she stopped. Her heart thudding in her chest she reached for the small lamp on the headboard. 

There at her feet, curled into as little a ball as he could was the Great Half Demon Inuyasha. His ears were twitching from where she had petted them. A number of thoughts raced through her mind, quick as lightening fire. First thought, kill the infidel for sneaking into her room. Second thought, thank god he was okay. Third thought, what was he doing here? She tried to move her feet, but he had a solid lock on them. He was mumbling something in his sleep as he clung tighter to her ankles. She leaned forward to hear him. What she heard brought tears to her eyes and made her forgive him all the wrongs he had ever committed.

Softly, in a sad, gentle voice, the great demon lord was whispering, "Kagome, please don't leave me…I'm so sorry. I…need you…Ka…go…me…"

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled though her tears. "You poor thing…" She gently reached forward and rubbed his ears. For a moment he almost purred like a happy cat, then his eyes fluttered open. "Nnnn, Kagome?" 

"Shh, it's okay, I'm right here." She gently removed her hands and placed them back in her lap. Inuyasha drowsily stretched his body straight. Still more than half asleep he draped his arms around her, pulled her close to him and said, "Sota said the only way you'd forgive me is if we kiss an' make up." Kagome blushed at the warmth of his hands around her. He yawned, eyes fluttering dangerously on the verge of reentering dreamland. "Izzat, all right with you?" He mumbled, his head resting on her shoulder, white hair draping over them. 

Kagome smiled, relieved that everything had worked out this well. "Of course it is, Inuyasha. Of course." She leaned down and gently kissed him on the cheek. "I forgive you."

He yawned again and raised up on one elbow. "Naw, Sota said it had to be like this." He leaned over her, sliding one hand behind the base of her neck and kissed her full and deeply on the mouth. "Okay?" He asked, half asleep.

"Yes." Kagome squeaked. But he was already back in la-la land. Her lips still tingled from the sudden and unexpected contact. Quite frankly, she was impressed that he was that good a kisser. He far outranked her.

Inuyasha was still clinging to her with one leg haphazardly wrapped around hers. She would have tried to untangle herself but since her bed was so small this was the only way the both of them would fit. She was a little worried about the entire situation of the two of them being in the same bed together, but her half demon slept on, seemingly without a care in the world. If only she'd known that that was only because he was able to kiss and make up with someone he truly loved. Sighing, Kagome smiled and settled into the warm circle of Inuyasha's arms. For the first time in a long while, she felt safe and protected. Reaching up, she gently stroked one of the soft, velvety ears that adorned his head, nestling her face against his strong chest. As her arms returned the half demon's embrace, Kagome fell asleep thinking two things: 'Well, this won't last forever, enjoy it while you can' and 'I must remember to tell mom to give Sota a raise in his allowance.'

The End.

Geez…was that corny or what!? Maybe I shouldn't have posted it, what do you think??? Love ya all! 


End file.
